Are you afraid?
by AccentFetish
Summary: Sango goes to the hot springs and suddenly her life just isn't the same anymore. Sesshoumaru and Sango, possibly some Sango and Inuyasha too.
1. Hot springs

I had this idea for this Inuyasha fanfic. And I couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to finally write it. -Finally write it? You only thought of it a few days ago. - That's true. Oh well I might as well introduce you. –I'm finally being introduced? I feel all fuzzy inside… Thank god that's over. - This is on of the voices in my head. This one helped me with this story. –Yup- Oh I can't decide on what major part of the story to happen first. –She thinks it will come to her while writing- Yeah that's sort of true. Oh well I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, if I did then there would be more Sesshoumaru, actually it would be called Sesshoumaru! laughs evilly

Sango sighed heavily. There was nothing to do in the current camp they had set up. Kagome had taken Miroku to her time for some serious healing. He had been badly wounded after a fight with a powerful demon and the medical knowledge in this time wasn't enough for him to survive.

She had made Kagome take Killala with them for protection. She didn't like the idea of Kagome being alone with the monk. Just because he was badly injured didn't mean he was any less of a pervert with his wandering hands.

Inuyasha wasn't very good company, he was always sleeping or complaining. It was starting to irritate the demon slayer more then ever. She had always been with the group, never with Inuyasha individually.

Shippo was there too but he always wanted to color with those coloring books Kagome had gotten him. There was only so much coloring she could take. And with the tiny fox demon constantly reminding her to stay in the lines, like Kagome had done to him. There was only so much she could take without going insane.

It had gotten to the point where she wanted to test how toxic the crayons without the non-toxic stamp on them were with Shippo as the test subject. But she had refrained herself and decided to go bath in the hot spring nearby to calm herself down.

Since Miroku wasn't there she didn't have to worry about any one trying to catch a peek at her naked. When she announced she was leaving neither one of her companions seemed to care at the least. 'God I miss Kagome.' She thought.

She quickly got undressed and stepped into the warm water. It was only about waist deep water. Before she could fully submerge her body in the water someone resurfaced from underneath facing her.

It was a male with hair the color of Inuyasha's with burnt ends. The hair covered his face. She noted that by the extent of the burn marks his hair must have burnt a lot. It was all uneven.

He shook the water off of his body like a wet dog and she finally saw who it was in front of her. It was the great lord of the western lands, Sesshoumaru. He starred at her with those unemotional eyes, wondering when she had gotten there.

Sango was frozen to the spot with his gaze. Her hands pressed against her sides, she knew that she was fully exposed to him but couldn't move to cover herself up. She could feel her face redden immediately.

When he started to walk over to her she started to panic. She had no weapon and even if she did she would never be able to take him on. When he kept on advancing she thought he was planning on mating with her right then and there.

'Don't be foolish!' she scolded herself. 'This is Sesshoumaru; he has no physical or mental needs. Of course he doesn't have any sexual desires. And if he did he wouldn't want me. He hates humans.'

His eyes never left hers. It was like he was putting some sort of spell on her through his eyes. She couldn't tear away. Finally he stopped walking when his body was right up against hers; no space between them what so ever.

She could feel herself blushing even more. His naked form was pressed up against hers. She could feel everything which meant he could feel the same. She was mortified and if he was any other man she would kill him for getting this close to her while naked.

He leaned over to say something in her ear. He was so close she could feel his lips against her ear lobe as he spoke. "Are you afraid demon slayer?" he whispered. The question caught her off guard.

"No." she answered after a moment. She wasn't afraid of him; it was more like she was surprised and excited by his presence. Sesshoumaru practically was in a completely different world when it came to her. She wanted to know what would happen next.

She felt his warm breath against her neck. It sent goose bumps all over her body and he knew. "Good." He whispered back. As he pulled away she breathed in a sigh of relief. And just before she could exhale he met her lips with his own.

She was so surprised her didn't know what to do. And then after a moment she closed her eyes, giving him permission to do as he wished. After another minuet he jumped back out of the hot spring and landed several feet away from the opposite edge, not caring if she saw him in full nude form.

As soon as if feet hit the ground his little toad came from no where holding his masters cloth. Sango immediately ducked under the water as soon as the toad came into view. Only her eyes and nose were sticking up from the water.

Sesshoumaru still did not tare his gaze from the demon slayer. There was a slight smile upon his face. Like he was a child who had just stolen her very first kiss from her. Sly and wicked.

The little toad, Jaken, didn't even notice her. The demon lord put on his cloth but they were not his normal garments. These looked more like the clothing of the teachers of martial arts. (No clue if they actually wear it, I just saw I in Mulan… know I'm a loser.)

They were normal gray pants and an open gray robe that flowed behind him as he walked. She starred upon him and could find no flaws in his appearance. That long hair that she had always hated was now gone and she found him highly handsome.

'I can't believe this is Inuyasha's brother.' She thought remembering the kiss he had given her. Of course she had been kissed before, once by the lecherous monk and another time by an old friend. But neither of those kisses could compare with Sesshoumaru's.

She watched him leave off into the woods nearby. Gracefully jumping over the tree tops as his servant had to walk. She could just barely see him anymore when he turned around and starred her down. It was just then that Sango realized her heart was beating so fast.

When she knew he wasn't going to come back she quickly washed herself, not fearing any more company, and went back to the camp site.

Inuyasha was sitting beneath a tree and when she stepped into view he starred at her as if she was Naraku himself. She was a bit startled by this. "What's wrong?" she asked her companion. He mumbled something she could hear and looked away.

She sighed and walked up to Shippo. "What happened when I was gone?" she asked the fox demon no longer finding the urge to shove crayons down his small throat.

He just shrugged. "Inuyasha said he smelt Sesshoumaru somewhere and went off to find him. When he came back he just sat there looking like that." Shippo pointed to the way Inuyasha was staring at her again.

'He went to go find Sesshoumaru? He must have seen me and him in the water. But he couldn't have!' All the color drained from her face when she looked back to the half demon. If he saw us then why did he not show himself? What is Sesshoumaru had hurt me? Would he have just watched?'

Her own thoughts made her angry at her friend. He left her alone and naked with his older brother. But even as she bean to feel angry she just let the subject drop from her mind. 'It would have been very embarrassing if he had been there. And maybe I wouldn't have gotten my kiss…'

She just sighed and suddenly felt very tired. She laid down on the ground not too far away from the others just incase a demon attacked. Soon she fell into a dream she had never had before.

She was sitting in a field full of flowers in a long pink dress made for royalty. She was all alone in the peaceful field until she heard someone calling her name. The voice seemed so far and distant but she somehow knew it was Miroku.

She started running in a random direction hoping to find him. He kept on calling her name. Each time it sounded more and more urgent. The field seemed endless and there was no sign of Miroku except for his voice, pleading for her to come to him.

And finally his voice just stopped. She was at the end to the field and all around her there was land burned down completely to ash. It looked like the place had once been a town but now was nothing more then a memory.

She wanted to search the destroyed village for Miroku but felt someone holding her back. When she turned around she saw it was Sesshoumaru. "Let me go! I have to find him!" she found herself telling the demon lord.

He didn't let go. She was growing frantic now as she started to hit him trying to make him let go. He didn't even flinch when she punched him with all of her strength. 'I need to find Miroku, he could be hurt!' she thought begging him to let her go.

After a long time of fighting him off she went down to her knees exhausted. It was only then when he spoke. "It's too late demon slayer. He's gone." she looked up at him teary eyed watching him disappear into nothingness. Miroku's corpse took his place.

It was just then that the dream ended. She awoke with a start. It was nighttime now and she looked around the camp. Her body drenched with cold sweat. She could see Shippo's body underneath a blanket, his chest rising up and down with regularity.

She searched for Inuyasha. He was still sitting underneath the same tree as before. His gaze was fixed upon her only now it terrified her because his amber eyes seemed to be glowing the dark, something she had never seen them do before.

She hurried over to him trying not to trip over anything. Her mind was still in a panic from the dream. She grabbed on to his fire rat armor coat. He seemed a bit startled by her grabbing onto him with such force.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered not wanting to wake the fox demon. "We have to go to Kagome's time right away." "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked pushing her away.

"In my dream, Miroku, we have to make sure he's okay Inuyasha!" he had a look of repulsion on his face. "You fuck my brother and still worry for the monks well being? You're twisted Sango. It was just a dream get away from me!" he spat.

She new she was about to cry. "I didn't sleep with Sesshoumaru! I didn't even know he was in the hot spring when I got in. I would never have done so knowingly. You know I am not that kind of a person Inuyasha! You know me!"

Her voice was raspy and her throat hurt. He looked at her as if she was diseased prostitute but nodded his head. "I'll go to Kagome's time if it will get you to leave me alone bitch." She didn't what he called her.

"Take me with you!" he shook his head. "Stay here with Shippo. And if I even get one whiff of Sesshoumaru in this camp I will kill you for being his whore." She nodded. There was nothing between her and his brother. She didn't have to worry about his threat. Plus she had seen him go off in another direction, probably half the country away by now.

So I think that this is a good stopping place for right now. I update chapters normally pretty fast but I'm not letting this be like my last Inuyasha story, 3 chapters and 0 reviews. I'm just asking for one review on the story. –She's not very demanding. - And you're not even a really person so there! –Hey I was just telling the truth, no need to hurt anyone's feelings here. - I apologize. Oh well please review and tell me if this story totally sucks or not!


	2. Dead

I was really surprised when I got 5 reviews. I don't think I've ever gotten 5 reviews on one chapter before so it made me really happy. And now I'm trying to update this as soon as I can. –She'll do anything for a review. - Okay not anything, but I'll write like my life depended on it. 

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, I struggle to even watch it on the television.

Sango waited and waited for Inuyasha to return with news about Miroku. Even though it had just been a dream she had a feeling that something was wrong. It was like the very air she breathed in spoke of something terrible.

She spent most of her time just pacing around the camp. Her nervousness made the fox demon very uneasy. He kept on trying to get her to do things to get her mind off of what could have happened in Kagome's time but nothing worked.

And Inuyasha's word kept ringing in her head like tiny bells. "And if I even get one whiff of Sesshoumaru in this camp I will kill you for being his whore." 'I'm not his whore. I'm not even close to being anything like that to Sesshoumaru. I don't know why he kissed me. It's not my fault that he did either. As long as Miroku is okay none of this matters. If he's really okay then nothing can hurt me. Not Inuyasha's words or Sesshoumaru's kiss.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shippo. "It's almost dinner time Sango. I'm gonna go get some fire wood so you can make dinner okay?" she nodded not even had noticed how late in the day it was. 'Why is Inuyasha taking so long?' "Be careful, don't wander off too far."

She watched the demon happily skip off into the woods. It was getting darker by the second. The clouds were gathering and soon enough it would rain. "Just perfect." She mumbled out loud.

Sango was sitting on a rock at the edge of camp. It was quiet; she could tell this was going to be a large storm. 'I hope Shippo will get back before it starts, if he gets lost in the storm…' she couldn't even finish the thought.

There was a sudden warmth against her back. She quickly turned around to see what it was. Crouched down so he was her level was Sesshoumaru. She almost screamed when she saw just out of pure shock.

He raised an eyebrow; her reaction was amusing to him. Then she started shaking her head. "You have to leave here! Inuyasha will kill me if he smells you…" she stopped talking when he pointed up to the sky.

She didn't understand at first. What did the sky have to do with anything? A few drops of rain fell and then she understood. "He can't find sent through water, just like a normal dog." The demon lord nodded.

She starred at his hair so a few moments. The damage was a lot worse then she had thought from the day before. Half of his face was covered by the hair on the left that used to be so long.

She just smiled at how strangely it had burned. It was all uneven. "What happened to your hair?" she found herself asking out loud. His emotionless face turned into that same partial smile from before.

"Fire, from Jaken's staff. Rin was playing with it." Sango only nodded, amazed that he had bothered to answer her. She wasn't sure what to do. It was so strange with him there. It started to really pour then.

She started to look around the camp to see if Shippo was there yet. Sesshoumaru turned her head to face him and tilted her head upwards with his finger. "Are you afraid?" he asked. It was the same question as the day before.

His voice seemed softer today then she remembered. 'How can I be afraid when you are being so delicate and kind to me?' "No, I'm not afraid." He nodded his head and stood up to his full height.

She stood up as well not liking him towering over her so much like he was. Even though he still stood a good foot taller then she was anyways. She noticed he was still wearing the gray outfit from before. 'His old cloth must have burned with his hair.' She inwardly smiled to herself. She didn't blame Rin for burning his cloth and hair; they had been the only two things about his appearance she couldn't stand.

He leaned down a bit and placed a sweet kiss upon her lips. When he pulled away they just starred into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Sango forgot completely about Inuyasha's threat and her dream about Miroku.

Finally the great dog demon placed a kiss on her forehead and she watched him leave through the forest again. Watching him leave made her stomach knot up, as if him leaving was causing her some sort of stress. But she didn't turn around, even after he was long out of sight.

"Sango…" she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see Inuyasha. He didn't look at her the same way he had the night before, he looked beat down and warn.

She ran over to where he sat down, head in his hands. "What's wrong? Is Miroku okay?" she waited a long time before he looked up at her and shook his head. "They're dead." Her eyes grew wide as she sat down right next to him on the ground it was raining so hard it practically hurt but she was numb.

"Dead?" she asked. "As in all of them?" he nodded. 'How?' she wanted to ask. Her voice wouldn't let her. She noticed Inuyasha holding something in each of his hands. Silently she tried to take both items from him.

First was the necklace Kagome put the sacred jewel shards in. The other thing in his hand he wouldn't let her have. "Please, Inuyasha." After a moment he let her have it and she wished he had kept it.

He had been holding Killala's body. "Killala… No." her voice was only a whisper. Her companion looked close to tears as he stared at the dead fire cat demon. (That's what Killala was isn't it?)

Sango didn't know how this could happen; everything was just a giant blur around her. She felt Inuyasha's head fall into her lap and warm tears proclaim themselves different from the rain.

She herself couldn't cry. She ha lost a best friend, a love, and a life long companion but the tears wouldn't come. It was a few hours later when the rain finally stopped and Shippo came back.

He found the two in the same position even though Inuyasha wasn't crying anymore. Sango was soothingly petting him. The fox demon didn't understand what was going on. He held up what fire wood he had managed to keep dry but they didn't notice him.

When he got close enough to the two he saw Killala's dead body and he understood. "What happened?" he asked sniffling. "They never even got to where Kagome promised that Miroku would be healed. They were in a metal thing they called a car. There was a large crash. None of them made it. Kagome's mom couldn't get Miroku's body from the police but I took Killala before anyone noticed that he was there. They never had a chance."

Sango just kept on petting the half demon, knowing it would help a little. He had lost whatever part of Kikyo there was that he could love. She knew how much he loved the priestess and loosing Kagome was just another way of fate saying that it just wasn't meant to be. A large slap in the face, that's exactly what it was.

She didn't notice when he got up and left. She was in too much of a daze. Death was not foreign to her, it was just the dealing with it part she had never figured out to do. She sighed, standing up.

She was cold from being completely drenched earlier but tried not to think about it. Shippo and Inuyasha both watched her as she started to cook them all dinner. She was trying to keep herself busy so she wouldn't have to think about there friends' death.

They were both amazed at the feast she was cooking and how after she didn't eat any of it, just cleaned with such a ferocity they both knew that they did not want to be that pots at that moment.

When the sky was pitch black Sango laid down in the rock she had been on earlier when Sesshoumaru had visited and tried to sleep. The sleep that she craved didn't come easily. Her body was freezing from the wind hitting her damp cloth.

After half an hour of trying she just couldn't take it anymore. She quickly took off all of her cloth and covered herself with a large blanket. She could tell Inuyasha had watched her strip down to her birthday suit but couldn't find the energy to care.

When sleep finally came to her she was relived to find a peaceful dream. It was just as if she was starring at the stars all night. Well it was at first, and then she could see her friends in the stars. She could see her family in them just looking down at her.

When Inuyasha and Shippo awoke Sango had already been up for hours. There was a large stack of fire wood that was drying in the sun. The whole camp seemed like it was rearranged. A large breakfast was cooked and she was currently sewing something together.

Killala's body was missing. Sango had buried her friend as soon as she woke up, no being able to see the poor corpse without getting very nervous.

Inuyasha walked right up to the demon slayer. "You didn't have to do all of this." He told her while eating some of the food. "I know, it just helps." She replied almost like a zombie. Shippo slipped into her lap and tried to figure out what she was sewing.

When he asked she only smiled. "It's a picture of the sky." She told him holding it out for him to look at. Both of her companions seemed impressed. "I had a dream last night." She explained sadly. "It's not done yet."

Inuyasha had never seen anything like what the demon slayer was making. It was as if she had stolen the starts from the night sky and placed then on fabric. But then he stopped marveling when he noticed she was using Miroku's old robs for the base.

"Sango," he whispered. She looked up at him and saw concern on his face. She was pleading with him with her eyes not to say something about the monk's robs. And to her surprise it was as if he knew. "It's beautiful." He told her with as much of a smile as he could muster.

So please tell me what you think about this chapter and again I'm only asking for one review so I can update. I can't promise that the next chapter will be updated as fast as this one but I'll try.


	3. Hate

Well in the story I mentioned 2 of Sango's dreams which I know find kind of funny. I just had the best dream ever and then the worst dream all in one night. The best dream had something to do with my crush (the hottest guy in my school, (no one else thinks that except for me. –She has odd tastes in guys-) and the worst dream had to do with this guy breaking into my house and… Well it's disturbing and I don't want to scare you people. –It was very creepy. I would know, I had to watch-

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, if I did there would be no Kagome, everything about her bugs the crap out of me. And that's why I killed her off. smiles -Now she's catching on.-

A few weeks passed by since the deaths of the groups friends. Sango's condition didn't improve very much, if it improved at all. She ha yet to shed a single tear and holding it in was driving Shippo and Inuyasha crazy.

She was cleaning every thing in sight. As if suddenly dirt should be damned for being filthy. She was insisting that her companions bath everyday which didn't set too well with the half demon.

He complained that all that soap she was making him use was giving him a headache. But that didn't stop her. There was only 2 times a day when she wasn't driving her companions insane.

One was when she was working on the map of the night sky. She never worked at night and said she was making it out of memory. Every time it looked like she was finished she got started remaking certain stars that she complained looked as if a 2 year old had sewn them.

For Miroku's robs she could only accept perfection. The other time if the day when she left her friends alone was when she went off to the hot springs or river, or any other area with water.

She would leave with a worried expression on her face, as if she were doing something wrong and would come back as if in a blissful daze. Inuyasha had completely forgotten about seeing her with his brother but if he hadn't he would have known exactly what was going on.

It was as if when ever she was in a place where water could drawn out Inuyasha's nose Sesshoumaru was there waiting. He rarely spoke, except to ask her if she was scarred. Each time she would answer him with a no.

She wasn't sure why he kept on asking but couldn't ever remember to ask. Whenever he was around she could forget everything, even the death of her closest friends.

It was right after Sango had finished washing all of the dishes after dinner that she noticed the fire wood supplied was growing thin and scarce. She was planning on forcing Shippo to wash his cloths right about then but the fire wood seemed a bit more important. Shippo would just have to wait.

"I'll be right back." She told Inuyasha as she headed into the woods. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked. She had noticed him becoming a bit more protective of her for the past week.

She needed to do something to occupy her mind and he needed someone to take care of. It was all in the way they chose to grieve. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I just need to get some fire wood."

He looked tired and like he wanted to tell her something but didn't know how to say it. "Is something wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head. "No, I'm fine." She smiled at him and went off into the woods to find some wood.

When Sango got back to camp Shippo was off sulking somewhere and Inuyasha was fingering her sky map. (That's what I've decided to call it. –So creative might I add. - Oh shut up, who asked you? –No one. - ) He was mumbling something; she could only guess he was talking to the dearly departed.

She placed the wood down and made her way over to him. There was such a sad expression on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked placing her hand on his back comfortingly. He shook his head.

"Before you woke up, I went to Kagome's time. They gave me Miroku's body." He shut his eyes as if he was bracing himself for something, like she would attack him for not telling her. "Oh." Was all she could say.

He starred at her as she got up to organize the wood next to the fire. "That's good, we can give him a proper burial now." He couldn't believe that this was the way she was reacting. This wasn't the Sango he knew.

"What's wrong with you! Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you? Don't you want to see him? Don't you want to make your peace or something like that!" Sango stood up so even though he was taller she loomed over him.

"I don't appreciate you anger Inuyasha. I would like to ask you don't raise your voice with me again. You just don't understand. I don't think you ever will!" she tried to keep her voice even but anger was letting in.

"You're right I don't understand. You're the strangest wench I've ever known. You won't cry you won't show any remorse, you won't do anything but work!" she walked away from him and went to do something else but he wouldn't leave her alone.

"It's like you don't even care they're dead sometimes." His last statement made her stop what she was doing. The camp grew extremely quiet and Inuyasha knew he had gone too far. Before he could start to apologize she stopped him by throwing a rock at his head.

"You bastered!" she yelled pelting him with more and more rocks with incredible aim, even as he tried to dodge. "How dare you say I don't care! You know nothing about me; don't even pretend like you know what I'm going through.

"I've lost so many people in my life! Loosing the only man I've ever loved and a friend I've had since birth are not something I can just get over. All you've lost is a woman you never even loved in the first place. You only wanted her so no one else could have the memory of you once beloved Kikyo!

"You have no right to tell me I don't care. You have no right to even come near me. Stay the fuck away from me Inuyasha or I will make sure you will regret it." She stopped throwing rocks at him and grabbed her boomerang before running into the woods once more.

Shippo starred at Inuyasha, never having seen Sango get so angry before. "What did you do?" the fox demon asked. The half demon just growled with frustration and went after Sango.

The demon slayer ran threw the woods as if she were running for her life. Never before had she been so fast or not notice her own tiredness. Finally when she could have sworn she were miles away from camp she just collapsed.

Tears soon followed. She couldn't control them. She lay on the ground hunched over crying the tears she had been holding in for a long time. A dark shadow loomed over her and suddenly aware she was probably very vulnerable looking to any demon who could be watching he suddenly became aware of her surroundings, not being able to stop the tears.

She looked to see what was shading her from the light. It was Sesshoumaru. She was so relieved to see him she didn't even know what came over her. She started to cry twice as hard.

The demon lord wasn't pleased with her reaction of seeing him. He wasn't used to women crying in his presence. Normally it was the men who did that. (lol) He leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, not really sure why he was doing so.

As soon as he touched her she grabbed on to him in a giant embrace, crying into his bare chest. (Still in those supper cool sloth I gave him.-Cool to you maybe. - So mean. tear) he held her tight to his body.

A few moments later she pulled away, face completely red from crying. "Thank you." She whispered. He only nodded. "Are you afraid?" she looked into his amber eyes and shook her head.

"I'm just really sad." She replied, still in a tight embrace with him. "Why were you crying demon slayer?" he asked after what seemed like forever. She didn't want to answer. His emotionless voice made it seem like she didn't have to answer, so she didn't.

But Sesshoumaru received his answer not too long after. Inuyasha's voice came from someplace nearby. Apologizing to Sango for what he had said. Sango could feel the demon lord pull away to leave but she yelled out for him to stay.

He just starred at her for a moment. She had never asked him to stay longer when he decided it was time to go. She felt so overwhelmed with happiness when came back into her arms.

She saw Inuyasha first, he was facing the two of them starring, looking a bit heartbroken. Seeing him made her only hold on to Sesshoumaru tighter. He had known Inuyasha was there long before she did but felt like he had no need to explain himself to such a half bread.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled pulling out his fully transformed weapon. (A weapon with a name I could never spell.) Sesshoumaru pulled away from Sango and gave her a kiss on her forehead as if for reassurance.

He starred at his little bother for a long time with so much anger in those normally emotionless eyes. "It is me, Inuyasha, which will ask you to stay away from the demon slayer. You cannot win in a fight against me so out away your toy."

The demon lord only succeeded in making the half demon even angrier. "I won't let you have her as your whore Sesshoumaru! You're evil and don't deserve her." Sango didn't know what to do.

She had traveled with Inuyasha for so long that he had become like family but Sesshoumaru, when ever around him everything was perfect. If they fought she knew one would not live to see the next day.

"You have made tears fall from her eyes; I have done nothing of such heartlessness. You have hurt her, not me." There was truth in his words. He had never hurt Sango but up until recently neither had Inuyasha.

"It's only a matter of time knowing you. I'll kill you before you get such a chance!" the half demon challenged. The demon lord took out his own sword with boredom in his movements only to anger with younger brother.

Sango shook her head. 'Why is his happening? Why is all of this happening to me now?' She starred at them both. The fact that Sesshoumaru would fight to protect her was honoring but she wasn't so sure that this fight was about her anymore. Those two would do anything to kill each other.

She didn't want to lose either of them; she wouldn't be able to take it. "If you two fight, don't make me your reason to do so!" she yelled with a hoarse voice. Both looked at her questioningly.

"If you fight, it's not because of me, it's because of whatever makes you hate each other so. I don't want any of this have my named attached to it. Even though whatever makes you two hate does not seem to have any good reason to kill behind it. " She went to go but her leg gave out on her causing her to fall to the ground.

Inuyasha rushed to help her up but Sesshoumaru stopped him. "What the hell…" his voice trailed off as Sango got up by herself and walked over to them both. "I hope neither of you die. I would hate to lose any one else in my life."

Before she walked away she gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the lips and Inuyasha one as well shocking both brothers.

"She kissed me." Inuyasha mumbled in disbelief. The demon lord said nothing; he just put his weapon away and followed the demon slayer. "Hey, where are you going?" the half demon asked following.

"I shall not fight you. She is right. I have naught any reason for your blood on my hands. But in the future I would only hope you watch yourself while around the demon slayer. I might not be so forgiving in the future."

And Inuyasha was left all alone and confused about what had just happened. Had Sango really gotten Sesshoumaru to stop wanting him dead? 'How the hell did she do that? He answers to no woman, especially not my human.' (He thinks that now that Kagome and Miroku are dead Sango is his. –Loser.-)

So I'll stop this chapter here. I'm not so sure about this one people. I changed this so many times before in like one day and I'm still not so sure so I hope you will give your honest opinions and I'll appreciate ideas as well. –Writers block? - Well you're not doing your job anymore, of course I have writers block. –Hey I only agreed to the idea not the whole story. - shock Oh well please review!


	4. Love

It's horrible! The day after my split dream I wrote about another one happened except this time it was all bad! I dreamed there were rats in my bed but the there are only 2 reasons I was really scarred. Reason #1: In the dream I was sleeping in my bed so everything looked normal and real. Reason #2: Right before I woke up I thought there was a rat under the covers so I went to check and I felt something against my stomach and it was moving/vibrating. And nothing was really there, thank god. That's what woke me up and if I hadn't been so tired (It was 4:18 a.m.) and if my throat hadn't been so dry I would have screamed. I mean I did scream but no one heard it for the same reasons above. And then I dreamed my grandpa died. That freaked me out too. –Her dreams have a habit of coming true. She dreamed of her report card and it was right. She dreamed of the tsunami before it happened. And then there was another one but I can't remember it. - Neither can I. Opps I'm rambling. Apologies friend, here is the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- Here's the story.

Sesshoumaru followed Sango back to the camp. It was a silent going back there; she tried to walk completely beside him. Matching his long strides perfectly. Inuyasha didn't come with them. He was busy thinking. (Can't do two things at once, god forbid. –I'm starting to like this side of you. I'm finally rubbing off on you. - Oh no!)

As soon as they got to the camp that was reorganized every other day Sango went straight to her star map. She was working on it quickly, not thinking about what she was doing, just doing it.

The demon lord watched for awhile and then finally deciding he couldn't just watch her ruin the thing he tried stop her. Gently he put his hand on her shoulder stopping her trail of curses for stabbing herself with the needle.

He pulled away the large piece of cloth and starred at it. She watched him feeling that knot in her stomach again. But this time he wasn't leaving, he was right there in front of her. Why did he seem so distant?

She starred as he sat down next to her and took the needle from her. Biting her lip she tried not to say anything as he undid what she had just done. When he had finished he gave both star map and needle to her again.

He wasn't talking but she knew he was telling her to try again. His action always spoke louder then any of his words ever could. "Never do anything while not in your right mind, you will learn to regret it." His eyes told her.

She could feel his body; he was so close to her. And as she tried again under his watchful eye she concentrated on the steady beat of his heart that she could suddenly hear above everything else in the world.

It was the most soothing sound that she had ever heard. Sango found herself existing in a place she had never known before. It was like time stood still and there was only her, Sesshoumaru, and her work. Sort of like they were existing outside of time, and even outside of reality.

She wondered if this is what it was normally like for the demon lord. 'Is this how he always feels? Like there is nothing else that matters except for the few things around you. Is this why he never feels like he needs to explain himself to anyone, even himself? I want to be here forever, with him.'

But like everything else in the real world, it had to end. She felt him slowly pulling away from her. She wanted to ask him to stay but knew that she would sound foolish to ask him to waste more of his time with her.

When he stood up, so did she. He was saying goodbye, she wanted to die. There was this feeling of utter dread. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed onto him tightly. He hesitated before wrapping his strong arms around her.

She knew that if she hung on to him for too long or seemed too dependent on him she would only be pushing him away. "Why are you so wonderful?" She asked him letting go. He titled her head upwards and kissed her on the lips. "I'm evil demon slayer, don't confuse me for 'wonderful'" he whispered.

Up until the almost fight with Inuyasha she had only heard him whisper when talking to her. It was just one thing that made her heart flutter but his answer made her confused. "Evil is in the eye of the beholder." She told quickly before the moment was lost.

There was that faint smile upon his face that she found herself turning into mush at the sight of. "Every beholder has the same concept of evil. It's just the knowledge that they might be lacking to make the resolution." He almost sounded apologetic to her.

He left on those words leaving her in wonder. It was at this moment Sango wondered about his past, what had he done in the first place to have everyone afraid of him? What had he done to consider himself evil?

She quickly pushed those thoughts aside as Inuyasha came back. "I'm sorry." He started holding a sleeping Shippo in his arms. He placed the demon on the ground and walked over to the slayer.

"It's just that you should stay away from him. He wouldn't give a second thought about killing you after he was done 'playing' with you. I just didn't want him to hurt you." Sango just starred not saying a word, so he kept talking.

"I mean I don't even know why he's chose you but ill be damned if I let him hurt you. He hates humans and besides killing them he enjoys breaking there hearts. I've seen what he can do; I don't want you to go through that, I love you too much."

She was taken back, way back. When did this happen? When did he start to love her? "Excuse me; can you repeat that last part?" He looked a bit annoyed. "I know you heard me. I said I love you, got a problem with that?" she shook her head.

Her head hurt. 'What had he said about Sesshoumaru breaking the hearts of humans? And what could have possibly made him love me?' "When did you start feeling anything towards me besides friendship Inuyasha?"

He looked to the ground and then smiled a little. "It was when I first saw you working on that." He pointed to the star map Sesshoumaru had helped her with not too long before. "I'm not too good with this sappy stuff Sango but I just thought that you should know why I got so mad that you were with my brother. He's an evil bastered and I don't want him to chew you up and throw you away like he does everyone else."

She just nodded not saying a thing. She couldn't think of anything to say. Everything was just so weird. She felt sick and made an excuse to got o sleep next to Shippo. It was night time so Inuyasha couldn't say anything.

Sleep didn't come easily to her there were too many things on her mind. 'What other humans had Sesshoumaru destroyed by letting them love him? Is that the only reason he is so kind whit me? I'm already breaking by just the thought of it. Is that why he called himself evil? But he seemed almost remorseful; I don't think I can believe it. And why did Inuyasha have to tell me? I was dong so well, so well even if it might be a lie. I hate Inuyasha! I'll never forgive him for even thinking Sesshoumaru could be using me. His love isn't real; he's the real brother who has no heart!'

She would never say these words to anymore but she would think them until proven otherwise.

The next day Inuyasha showed Sango Miroku's body. He had held her close to him while doing so. He wanted her to cry upon seeing him; he wanted her to do something to prove she wasn't okay so he could demonstrate his worth by comforting her.

He was disappointed when he saw that the old Sango who didn't cry or do anything else that had to do with mourning was back. Sesshoumaru had gotten her when she was down; it wasn't fair, because he wanted the same.

With Inuyasha holding her so close to his body Sango only felt uncomfortable. They were burying her dead love; he was disrespecting Miroku by his actions. It was yet another reason to hate him even more on the inside.

After putting the monk in the ground Sango only wanted to get away from the half demon but he insisted on going everywhere with her just incase Sesshoumaru was there. He was driving her crazy; it was moment like these she wished that she could send him hurdling to the ground with just one word.

Finally she decided to see if she could scar him in order to leave her alone. "You Inuyasha," she started as they both sat next to each other on a log. "I think I'm gonna take a bath." She knew he was going to say it wasn't safe.

"You can't. It's not safe for you to be out there alone." "Do you never want me to bath again? Do you prefer me to smell? Or is this just a way of trying to get me to take you with me to the hot springs?"

He turned away, his face bright red. "Go take your damn bath. But I'm warning you, if you're gone to long I'm coming after you." She had a sly smile on her face. "And how long would be too long? I mean I would just die if you came by when I wasn't dressed." She used a saying that Kagome used to say, both to make Inuyasha embarrassed and to remind him that to had only been a week a girl who had loved him had died.

"An hour, and no longer." He replied not even noticing what she had implied by using Kagome's saying. He had mourned and now he was ready to get with Sango. It was the exact opposite with her. She had refused to openly mourn and would never be ready to do anything with the half demon.

When she got to the same hot springs as the day she had first saw Sesshoumaru in she looked around carefully making sure no one was around. Finally after surveying her surroundings she got undressed and stepped into the water.

It didn't surprise her in the least that he had been waiting for her there like that first day. There eyes met for a long time before either said anything. (Sango censored herself so he couldn't see anything again.)

"Is it true?" she finally asked sounding tired and worn. He took a piece of her hair that had been in her face and placed it behind her ear, kissing her neck every so gently as he did so. "Are you afraid?"

It was that same damned question. She knew she sounded irritated when answering but didn't care. "I'm not afraid. I just want the truth. Have you been meeting with me just to break my heart?"

He shook his head and Sango felt a wave of ease flow over her. "If I want to break hearts I will break them with my hands. Not with attention." She could feel her own heart beat quicken. "You hate humans…"

She started but he shook his head again. "I hate from every species, the cocky and ignorant. Your race is just filled with more then any other." He didn't hate humans. She was so confused.

This was all just so strange. And then finally everything turned black. She felt her body going under the water and then felt nothing at all.

Good or no? I can't tell. I don't know but because I get such good reviews from you people whenever I finish a chapter I get worried that I messed up big time and that you people wouldn't like the story anymore. –And that's just so horrible. - It is horrible! I mean I have no life, this is pretty much all I do! –Wow, that's sad. - Shut up, I said pretty much, I do other stuff too, just this the most.


	5. Terrified

I forgot to say this last chapter so I'll say it now. HAPPY TURKEY DAY! It's belated but still.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and I doubt Kagome fans would want me to. –I'm glad you guys can't see this. Even I'm scared at the moment.-

Sango awoke in unfamiliar territory. She had a massive head ache and couldn't remember what had happened to make her pass out. 'I was with Sesshoumaru in the hot springs and then…Sesshoumaru!'

She sprang up from where she had been laying on the ground and searched the area. Sure enough there he was the demon lord was starring at her with a raised eyebrow. He was sitting under a tree, just like Inuyasha normally was.

'Inuyasha, he said he would come if I wasn't back in an hour! How long have I been out for?' Sango stood up and was almost sent back down by sudden lightheadedness. She looked down after the dizziness went away.

She wasn't wearing her normal clothe. She was wearing a silk black kimono with a red sash around the middle that tied into a bow in the back. She noticed a dragon that spread from the bottom all the way to the top of the kimono. Lastly she noticed two large cuts going up the side of the dress showing off a lot of leg.

"What happened?" she asked making her way over to the dog demon. "You don't grieve well." She looked confused, what did that have to do with anything? "It's not healthy, you passed out from pent up frustration and sadness."

She nodded looking down. "Where did you get this from?" his face was impassive but for some reason she could tell he felt a little hurt, as if she was saying she didn't like his gift.

"It's lovely; I just hope I didn't put you out of your way to get this for me." She doubted he had thought to bring her own clothe to where ever they were after she passed out. He just shook his head and pointed to something behind her.

She turned around to see the little toad demon from before. "Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to bring you that from a nearby village. A much nicer article of clothing then any human deserves to wear." He scoffed.

"And why don't humans deserve to wear nice things?" Sango asked annoyed. "You are filthy creatures that only contaminate those things around you." "And you aren't filthy? It looks as if you haven't bathed in years! How can you stand such unhygienic behavior?"

Jaken spoke no more. He just turned away in a snobby manor refusing to talk to the human anymore. A tinny laughter came from somewhere nearby.

A girl, around the age of 8 came out of no where and hugged Sango tightly. The demon slayer was surprised to see the girl let alone be hugged with such affection by one. Her little giggles never ceasing.

"You're funny! Jaken's just a big grouch." (I never watched an episode that Rin actually talked in, so I'm guessing.) Sango smiled towards the girl. She should have known Sesshoumaru didn't hate humans, after all this little girl was always with him.

"What's your name?" she asked making the girl smile even wider then before. "I'm Rin! Are you here to play with me?" Sango nodded. "I would love to play with you Rin." The demon slayer felt a lurch in her heart. This child was so much like her own brother before everything happened with Naraku.

The great demon lord could smell her change in emotions in the air. He didn't say anything; she was good at hiding pain to other humans. Rin had no idea.

The little girl led Sango away from both demons. She noted Sesshoumaru become uncomfortable while watching them leave but didn't say or do anything. She laughed inwardly. 'He's worried! He doesn't want Rin going too far away from him. He's just like her father.'

Rin took Sango to an open field away from any trees; many flowers grew on the sides of the field and one small river stretched across the middle. It was beautiful, 'what kind of place could posses such beauty and not be destroyed by men's ambitions?' She wondered to herself.

As if a mind reader Rin laughed merrily. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru's land. Pretty, huh?" Sango nodded in disbelief. They were in the western lands! Just earlier that day they had been in the old camp site in the northern lands. They were too far away from the camp then she could travel in many weeks.

"How long was I asleep for?" she wondered out loud. "Almost an hour if Lord Sesshoumaru brought you here right after you fell asleep." The girl answered trying to do a cartwheel. (I could never do a cartwheel. –She's pathetic in any form of athletic activity. - So true. sob)

'He's fast. Much faster then Inuyasha. Maybe Inuyasha doesn't even know where I am. Could it be possible that because we had been in water I'm completely hidden from him?' even though she was currently disgusted my the half demon she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart at the thought of being completely torn away from the last person she had spent the last few years of her life with.

"Sango! Are you really a demon slayer?" Rin asked still attempting to do a cartwheel. She nodded. "Yes, my whole village were demon slayers, I'm proud to say I am one too." The little girl frowned.

"But doesn't that mean that you want to kill lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken?" Sango smiled sweetly at the girl. "Demon slayers only kill demons that are hurting other people or try and kill us." "But Jaken said that lord Sesshoumaru hurt a lot of people before. Does that mean that you want to kill him?"

How could she explain this all to a child? How could she explain things that weren't even fully understood by herself? Luckily Sesshoumaru came at that moment to get both of them.

Rin immediately ran to her lord's side and they both turned away without speaking. Sango soon followed realizing that, that was what she was supposed to do. There was an eerie silence that always seemed to follow the dog demon where ever he went.

It unnerved the demon slayer, now more then any other moment when they had been together. Maybe seeing him in his own natural setting was just strange to her. 'I'll get used to it. He's still the same demon after all, no matter what the surroundings.'

They walked back to a village, the first village Sango had been in since the fight with the demon that had injured Miroku. She had to keep reminding herself that there wouldn't be an evil demon waiting when they got there. But she felt so naked without a weapon handy.

Of course she didn't know that, that was the reason to go to the village in the first place, she needed a weapon if she wanted to survive and Sesshoumaru wouldn't have her dyeing now would he?

All the people starred at the travelers when they got to the village. Some old women who knew the lords true power bowed down at the sight of him. He kept his emotionless expression on his face the whole time, not caring if the humans bowed to him or threw rotten fruit at him.

Sango could see people whispering to each other at the sight of her with the demon lord. 'They must think I'm his whore like Inuyasha thought.' Half of her wanted to tell them all it wasn't like that exactly but the other half wanted to play the part for a while just to see some reactions.

They stopped walking when they reached a small weaponry shack. He beckoned Sango forward. She went to the front of the group, slighting pushing Jaken back to piss him off. "Choose." Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear like he had done so many times before.

There were so many different kinds of weapons in front of her. She had never seen some of them before and it only fascinated her. But to her dismay there was no giant boomerang. Although she was skilled with many other weapons she only felt safe with the weight of the giant boomerang on her back.

"Just choose one you foolish woman! We don't have all day!" the green demon complained from behind her. She lifted an iron fan and swiftly brought it down to the smaller demons throat.

He squealed from fright making Rin burst out laughing. Even Sesshoumaru showed some amusement at the demons fright. The fan matched her dress perfectly, there was a razor sharp blade at the very tip of the fan for killing, and it seemed for a good replacement for now. (I think that they're called Japanese fighting fans I always thought they sounded cool. But all I know about them comes from the internet and I don't know if everything is fully right. So don't take my word on anything involving the fan.)

She showed it to Sesshoumaru who nodded paying for it with golden coins. He took it from her hands and fingered the fan slightly. "You stick well to your roots demon slayer. The most powerful of your kind used one of these. Keep it close at all times." He placed the fan in the sash of her kimono.

She smiled at him sweetly admiring his words as they started to walk away. She had been trained very soundly with the fan. Her father had insisted if the samurai could defeat so many with it then so could they. (Again no idea if there were samurai's in the feudal era, my knowledge is very lacking. –That is so true.-)

They returned to the same area they had been in when she had awoken. Jaken started to make a fire to cook over. Rin was quietly drawing in the dirt with a stick. Sesshoumaru hadn't stopped walking when the others had, so she followed him.

He didn't say anything to her, as she silently followed until he stopped at a river. "We will be returning you to Inuyasha." he said taking off the gray open rob and stepping into the water. "What?" she asked a bit confused.

When he didn't answer she pulled up the bottom her dress and tied it short so she could go into the water as well. "He loves you and you belong to him." she starred in utter shock. 'I thought he brought me here to be with him. Why would be take me so far away if only to take me back?'

"I don't belong to him." she told the lord stubbornly. "And I spit upon his love. He's just afraid to be alone, he doesn't 'love' me." Sesshoumaru stayed silent until he swiftly reached into the water so fast that she didn't even see it and pulled out a fish.

He handed her the fish. "Love is complex, if he says it he means it. If he means it you are his." His words made it seem so final. Like Inuyasha was on his way at the moment to take her as his mate.

"But I don't feel the same towards him." she finally said sounding defeated after the longest time of silence. He handed her 2 more fish. "Feelings don't matter demon slayer. You should know this more then anyone."

His words were like a slap to the face. Stinging pain to the heart and surprise never ending. "I won't go back to him." she found herself saying. He looked at her with that same raised eyebrow.

"Are you afraid?" she bit her lip as she started to back away slowly. 'Yes dammit, I'm terrified!' she thought as she started to run away as fast as she could. She wasn't going to let him take her back so easily, he would have to kill her before she would willing go to the bastered she had once called a friend.

I really got into it after having writers block for a few days. I had fun writing the ending even though I'm not really sure it fits but whatever. I have the day off so I figured I should try and write this chapter, and I did. smiles Please review!


	6. Souls and stars

I have never received so many reviews at once in my life! I am so grateful. I was so happy for a while, but then I sort of slipped into a depressing mood that is always good to write in. –I like that mood. You should use it more. - I wish I could! My stories would be so good that way. This is the same mood I was in when I had Kira kill Athrun and Lacus in my last Gundam Seed story. –We were the only ones who that ending was truly good. - …

Disclaimer- My will to disclaim was also lost with the will to ramble.

She knew he was faster then her. She knew that if he had wanted to he would have caught her by now. It wasn't fair. Sango didn't know what she had expected from being brought to Sesshoumaru's companions but knew it didn't involve ever returning to Inuyasha.

She had run from the demon lord to tell him she didn't want to come back. But at the moment he was letting her have a head start, making her think she could get away only to get her at the last minuet.

Sango stopped running only to catch her breath. She found herself running a lot more these days. Mostly from Inuyasha, how that made her hate him even more. It wasn't fair, why was Sesshoumaru doing this to her?

'Oh god, I don't want to die.' She thought falling down. She didn't bother to get back up. She lay there on her back facing the sky. It was night time. How quick the sun had disappeared this day.

The moon was showing so brightly, its beauty only challenged by the millions of stars sitting up there starring down at her. She didn't know why or when she started to, but she started to cry.

The tears just wouldn't stop, it's like she had no control, as if she was watching herself from the outside, not being able to do anything. It was a feeling of powerlessness. She hated it so much but for some reason didn't want it to ever end.

It was like a never ending dark enigma falling over her. A dark haze covering all of her surroundings. She could see nothing so there was nothing. It was all a blur but she didn't want to ever see clearly ever again.

This feeling was everything and nothing at the same time. Overwhelming her but not even fazing her all at once. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, (even harder) this sensation was taking her away.

Chills ran up and down her spine. They ran wild over her body, seeming to never come to an end. And then everything just stopped at once. It all just went away and she was left to dry up her tears.

Then after a moment she realized that she wasn't looking at the night sky anymore, it was Sesshoumaru's face. He was just starring at her for the longest time not saying a word. She felt another urge to run but like the first they met in the hot springs his eyes held her prisoner in her won body.

Finally as her tears dried upon her face in that annoying fashion his words reached her ears. "Are you afraid?" he asked. It was the millionth time she had heard him ask but for the first time she nodded her head in a yes answer.

"I wondered when you would stop lying to me, Sango." Her name coming from him sounded so foreign but upon hearing it happiness softened all of her features. He lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"I don't know what happened. I can't explain it. I'm just so scarred Sesshoumaru, just so scarred." She buried her head in his bare chest. (He didn't put the robe thingy back on.) His warm body felt so good to her. Letting go was not an option.

"I don't know what happened." He smiled slightly although she couldn't see it. "All those years of holding in the pain and anger that death has brought you. You must face the death in your past in order to have a future."

He sounded as if he knew this from experience and she looked up at him in wonder. "Don't make me leave." She said suddenly holding on to him as tight as she could. "Please, just don't make me ever leave your side. I think I love you."

He kissed the top of her head. She could feel his strong arms shift underneath her. He set her down standing opposite of himself. She was so confused. Had she said something wrong?

He had his impassive expression set sternly upon his face. 'I don't understand.' She thought to herself starring at him with a look of uncertainty. "Love was never a question." His voice cool and blending in with the night time breeze.

A knot in her stomach formed. He pointed up to the sky, at a specific star that seemed to be fading away, lost in the light of its neighbors. She watched him stare up at the sky instead of looking herself.

She dared to even think it but he looked so childlike, so innocent while looking up at the vastness of the sky, mind captured by its magnificence. "You're tapestry," he said after what seemed like forever.

"What about it?" she asked. Her voice sounded so quiet, not her own when she spoke. "You were tying to capture the very essence of what we see now. You were trying to capture the souls of the dead." Her eyes grew wide.

"The dead?" she asked like a child being told for the first time all the amazing tales of the warriors before there time. He nodded. She thought she saw another smile when he looked back at her.

"You thought in capturing your friends' souls in the weaving that you could keep them forever." "What's wrong with that?" she asked getting closer to him. "You can't capture the stars, you can't capture the souls, they need to be in the sky where they belong. And when they souls find peace with the way there loved ones are on earth, they fade away into the afterlife."

She looked up and saw the fading star that he had been looking at earlier. "You're father?" she asked. He shook his head. "My mother." "How can you tell?" she asked starring hard as if she could just see the souls in the stars if she tried hard enough.

"I can't." was his simple answer. They had talked more then he was used to speaking in a month.

She placed her hands around his neck. His face that had held a look of wonder on it looked down to her. They spoke through there eyes. He told her things he would never have told her out loud and she listened to all the beautiful things he could say.

Finally he brought his lips down to hers and there was a long kiss between them. When they broke apart Sango felt as if she had just made a connection with Sesshoumaru that no one else could make. She felt like she made a connection of love. (That's a gay line but I can't think of another. -…-)

"Sango…" she heard her name whispered with venom and turned around immediately. Inuyasha was standing right there, his hand clutching his sword so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru spoke emotionless again. "You bastered! She's mine!" the half demon started to charge towards his older brother but Sango got in the way. Her hand instinctively went towards her fan.

"Stop it!" the anger in her voice was more the noticeable by both brothers. Both shocked, one hiding it better then the other. "I won't let him have you!" Inuyasha growled after a moment.

"And I won't let you fight him!" she was protecting her love from her own fears. She was protecting him from death. "Why the hell are you doing this! He's using you Sango. Like he's used so many others. That's right Sesshoumaru, didn't you tell her?"

He was staring at the demon lord, trying to penetrate his mental defenses. "I don't care Inuyasha," she sounded tired and irritated. "Whatever he did in the past has nothing to do with now. It has nothing to do with the way he is now."

Even as she said this she could feel her loves body tense from behind her. "But is does dammit! Just ask him what happened, you don't want to be with a bastered like him."

He sounded so sure of himself that she couldn't wait until she proved him wrong. She turned around to the demon lord. Face impassive as always. "Just tell me so he can shut up." He shook his head refusing her request.

'What? Why won't he tell me?' "I don't care whatever it is." She assured him but he still would not say anything. "Some things are meant to just let die." He whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm evil demon slayer," she remembered him saying. 'Is this thing that you want to put behind you the reason why you consider yourself evil?' she wondered. "Like I said it doesn't matter."

Inuyasha smirked in an evil cocky manor. "Let's just see if you think that same after I tell you."

Chapter 6… I feel so bad! I almost stared to cry in gym today, twice. I hate gym. I hate school. I hate it all! I swear if tomorrow isn't any better I'm gonna break down for no reason at all. Why couldn't they have just put me in art class like I asked?


	7. For you

It's that time of year again. Yup, Christmas time! I've decided to threaten every single one of my friends to make sure that don't do something crazy, like buy my a gift. –That makes no sense. Wouldn't you want gifts?- Well if they get my gifts then I have to buy them gifts or else I feel really bad and I only have enough money to buy family Christmas gifts and birthday gifts, and that one friend who had already bought me a gundam seed gift that I really want to know what it is. –That's right; your whole family except for you has a Christmas birthday. - It's so sad, I save up all year only buying manga or lending money and then all my savings are spent this time of the year.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, it would be a twisted and wrong world if I did.

"He's done it more then once, he can't get enough of it. He's just using you Sango, why won't you see that dammit!" "Why don't you just shut the hell up? You've been saying what he's done is so bad, but I doubt there is anything he could have done as bad as you've been leading it up for."

Sesshoumaru was silent behind her, his breathing was irregular. 'Inuyasha had never gotten beneath his skin before, what's going on?' "He's killed," The demon slayer raised an eyebrow. "We've all killed. That's just the messed up world we live in."

There was that smile again. He liked leading her on. He liked frustrating her and confusing her. It was as if he had claimed her as his enemy, what had happened to his so called love?

"No Sango, he has killed. You've nerve seen him in battle. When war ruled these lands I saw him fight only once. There was nothing that could stop him. It was a bath of blood for him to finish off every man he could, even the already wounded and retreating.

"After words he would visit a grieving wife, sister, or daughter. He would kill them after spending a night with them in there chambers. It was the same story I heard after each of his famous battles.

"When I was 5 I snuck away from my mother to watch. It was just as horrible as they had said. And the women, he would destroy whatever was left of there heart before putting them out of there misery. You're the griever Sango. I won't let him destroy you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to look at the demon that had been there when she had needed him most ever since Miroku died. Had it all been a plan to destroy her like the others? 'No! I can't believe this. I love him, and he loves me.'

But then a thought struck her. 'He never said it. He never said I love you. I just assumed he felt the same.' She quickly turned around to the demon lord accusingly. He was starring right threw her, as if he was seeing all of those he killed.

"Is it true?" she asked not being able to take all the anger from her voice. He bowed his head so all the hair that was slowly growing back covered his face. When he looked back at her she could barley see his eyes but knew that there was a lone tear falling down his face.

He didn't answer but she knew it was true. This is why he was evil. This is why he was emotionless on the outside. He had done so much wrong that he didn't deserve to show happiness for he had caused only the opposite on others.

He couldn't stand the way she was starring at her. He thought that enough time had passed to be able to let down the walls he had been hiding himself behind. And now they were back and twice as strong.

He jumped up and landed in a tall tree. He starred down at her just for a moment of regret and then started off away from Sango forever.

"No…" she sadly sobbed falling to her knees in sorrow. She had loved him but he was only looking to kill her like the others. She felt Inuyasha place a hand on her shoulder, trying to be comforting. 'Bastered!' she thought looking up at him in rage, tears falling from her dark brown eyes.

He took a step back, a little surprised. "It was for the best, you know it." He tried to tell her regaining his arrogance. "If you don't see that then you're just a stupid little wench." She pulled the fan from the sash in her kimono quickly, holding in the defensive position.

"You can't be kidding me? I can't fight you!" "Are you saying you're too afraid to fight me Inuyasha? Or are you just saying you can't because you actually believe this thing you feel for me is actually love?"

He gritted his teeth. "You're not thinking straight, you don't want to fight me, you want to fight Sesshoumaru!" She smiled in a scary manner. "You have no idea how much I want to fight you."

The half demons mouth fell open. "What the hell did I do?" he asked putting a hand on his weapon as she advanced on him. "What did you do? It's more like what didn't you do." he pulled out his sword as she tried to attack.

He blocked her in the nick of time. "I don't understand, I mean I just saved you from him!" she bit her lip as hard as she could. "It's not that simple. You think you can save me from him? It's too late, I love him."

She tried a series of attacked but he protected himself well. (I apologize for not going into detail with the battle; I don't know anything about fighting. –She's anti war/ any killing.-) she couldn't kill him, he was much stronger then her but she would hurt him as badly as she could for as long as she could.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with emotions. For her to tell him she loved his brother was a shock. He knew that there was something going on but that he had already won her over was hard for him to believe.

"You can get over him." he finally managed to say trying to knock that annoying fan out of her hand. "You don't understand." She sounded tired and completely out of it. "It's hard enough to find love once. It's just not fair!"

Somehow she reached inside of herself for the strength to knock his sword aside and place the very end of the fan to his throat like she had Jaken. He didn't scream or say anything at first.

She looked into his amber eyes and remembered the other eyes that were just like his, eyes that had held her a prisoner to herself when they first met and then again just earlier that day.

She dropped the fan and turned around to the stars and moon. Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go, Shippo is probably off begging for food somewhere or being eaten by some demon." His attempt for humor didn't work but she nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Look, if we want to get back to camp faster you're gonna need to get on my back." He was blushing but she didn't notice. Absent mindedly she got on his back piggy back style. Inuyasha mentally cursed who ever got her that dress, having her bare legs right there was causing him to have thoughts that Miroku had been famous for.

The trip back from the Western lands took the rest of the night. Sango fell asleep on the half demons back as he carried her home. The found of his feet the ground was comforting to the demons slayer and made so tired.

She found herself in the middle of what seemed like a familiar dream. She was wearing an elegant dress while in the middle of a burnt down village. She was just sitting there doing nothing at all.

After a few moments of nothing the ash of the village started to move. All the tiny little pieces were coming together to put the village back together. She starred in awe when she this hadn't been a normal village, this had been a kingdom.

As soon as all the buildings rebuilt themselves, all the people started to reappear. She just sat in the very middle of it all as she watched everything in slow motion. She saw everything, from all the soldiers coming together to the very first child crying for his mother. They were under attack but she could only watch.

From where she was she could only see men falling in every direction. 'There must be many of them.' She thought in alarm at how many had fallen already. But then from the center of all the men a single faceless demon appeared, bloody sword in hand.

He was standing tall and proud bringing down any man who dared come near him. To her surprise he walked right up to her and knelt beside her. A pair of amber eyes appeared on his paled face.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered taken aback. He nodded. He was in armor and his hair wasn't long, but it wasn't burnt and choppy either.

She raised her hand to touch his face. His nose and mouth appeared as soon as she did. "You started the attack?" she asked him. He nodded once more. "Why?" she didn't understand.

He placed a hand behind her neck and leaned in for a long kiss. He pulled slightly away from her. "For you."

I would like to take this time to thank Nightfall2525! She gave me an idea for what Sesshoumaru did that was bad that insperized me for the inspiration of what I actually did. Thank you! Oh and I would like to apologize for this chapter. I think I made Inuyasha too smart or something that made him a bit off… Oh well, please review! –You're too happy…-


	8. Diffrent directions

I feel supper bad! I've been neglecting this story! I mean my sister has to use the computer for school and that takes up most of the day but even when I do go on the computer and have the time to type I don't. I mean I just found out this cool site called and I've been trying to find out what the hell I'm supposed to do… But the point is I'm sorry for neglecting this story and keeping you waiting longer then normal. But I'm not totally to blame, the web site won't let me update. It was half me and half fan fiction. –Sure, blame it on web site. Ever think it might just be your computer? - …

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, I mean I'm only an 8th grade girl with an overactive imagination that makes me terrified of one of my friends and I swear that will become a creepy stalker.

Her eyes widened. But then became normal again as she spoke. "I didn't think you would actually come." She gave her a true smile, not a Sesshoumaru smile. "I told you I would come to get you away from here and I am."

Sango figured out that even though it felt like he was talking to her that she was actually someone else in the dream, someone she couldn't control the actions of. He picked her, or whoever she was up in his strong arms.

He carried her threw a village that shouldn't have been familiar but was. He stopped at a house and entered, still carrying her. "Sesshoumaru, there is a battle going on." She heard herself say quietly. "My men have the intelligence to finish off the village without me, even if they large don't show it."

He gently placed her on a bed. This was her bed; somehow she knew that this was hers. He kept on smiling in a real way that she had never seen him smile before. It was so enchanting. He placed a kiss on her lips on crawled on top of her.

"You're armor, it's hurting me love." She told him seductively. He hesitated before taking off the armor that had probably just saved his life many times in the battle that was still going on.

"I love you Amara." He said to her right before the door of the house burst open and soldiers burst through. Sesshoumaru quickly got off of her and tried to reach the weapon he had discarded with the armor.

"We want you lands demon, either you hand them over or we will have to kill you." One of them men with a bloody face threatened him. Sango wanted to get up and help him but she started to laugh.

"Amara?" he questioned. She laughed again. "You kill me husband in battle and I get to rule your lands without you. It's about time you got here. Kissing this filthy demon has almost caused me to throw up!" she was addressing the men now.

Sango felt a deep sadness within her; this Amara person was breaking his heart and in the process breaking hers too. The men held there weapons in defensive positions, even while weaponless this was the lord of the western lands, the most powerful demon currently living.

Sesshoumaru looked so hurt and confused. He looked up to the soldiers. His expression turned blank and unreadable. He lifted a hand and with a swift movement brought down his dog like claws killing all of them.

Sango was now standing outside of Amara but wasn't noticed by anyone, it was like she was a ghost. The woman didn't look scarred at all, she was actually laughing.

"You are a traitor." He said simply enough. Amara had short dark hair and pretty hazel eyes. Her face was flawless and she had the look of a seductress about her. "You can't blame a girl for trying, so where did we leave off?"

Sango couldn't believe this woman was trying to sleep with him right after trying to have him killed for his land. He was looking at her, thinking the same thing. "What? I knew they couldn't hurt you. I mean you're Sesshoumaru, the end to the circle of life! (Or something like that…)

He shook his head. "You cannot live any longer Amara. I am sorry." He lifted his own weapon and was about to strike down upon her when the dream ended. "Sesshoumaru!" Sango cried out upon awakening.

Shippo was right there in her face when her eyes opened. He looked so happy to see her. "Sango! I missed you so much!" the little fox demon exaggerated his words by spreading his arms apart to show her how much he missed her.

She smiled sheepishly. "I missed you too Shippo. Where is… Where is Inuyasha?" she knew that if he had heard her scream his brothers name that he would be angry with her. And for some reason she didn't want anymore fighting or anger. She just wanted to go back to a normal peaceful life.

"He went off to find your star map." The fox demon couldn't stop smiling. "Find it? Why would he have to find it?" panic filled her. "When he saw that you were gone, he threw it somewhere… He was really angry! Even more then when Kagome didn't come back from her time fast enough."

'It's okay.' She mentally reminded herself. 'It's just a stupid piece of cloth. I could never finish to anyways. Not after what has happened. It's well enough that he threw it somewhere. It's better off lost.' She lied to herself.

It was stupid for her to think she could capture her friends in the sky. But for some reason she felt that same feeling in the pit of her stomach as she did when Sesshoumaru used to leave her after there brief meeting. It was a time that felt so long ago even though it had just been the day before.

When Inuyasha got back to camp he looked tired and apologetic. He held out a tiny scrape of cloth to her. "It's all I could find…" he tried to explain but she stopped him.

She gave him a short embrace. "It's okay Inuyasha. It was just a piece of cloth." He was surprised for one thing. She gave him a smile and he started to blush. "Yeah well you could have told me it didn't matter, I just spent forever looking for the stupid thing!" she laughed, this is how she knew things were going to get better.

Within the next few weeks everything went back as close to normal as it could. Sesshoumaru's name was never to be uttered in the camp and it was as simple as that. Inuyasha had given Sango her old clothe back that she had left by the hot spring.

She took them back graciously. It was nice to have the weight of her weapon back on her back. Neither demon nor half demon knew what she had done with the kimono and fan. They had just figured she had disposed of them.

The truth was that she kept them hidden in a backpack Kagome had given her right before her sad death. Sango would keep them there for if she got rid of them she might forget the love her heart had known. She didn't want to forget, no matter how much remembering hurt.

It had been about a month when Inuyasha brought up the idea of traveling again. Being immobile for so long was irritating for the half demon. "Where would we go?" Sango asked him after he brought up the idea after dinner one night.

"We would travel like we did before." "But for what reason? Naraku is gone and Kikyo has the sacred jewel shard whole in her possession. Our goals in life have been fulfilled Inuyasha, it's time we settle down and watch the new generation find its glory."

He was starring at her with annoyance. "You can't be kidding me? Fuck the new generation! We're not old enough to settle down. There are still demons to fight and old scores to settle!"

Shippo was coloring while quietly listening. "I like Sango's idea. I miss home." Both demon slayer and half demon starred. "Home? I thought your home was destroyed." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way! My uncle and aunt have been waiting for me to come back home for a long time now. I think it would be nice to see them again." Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Shippo, if you had a home then why did you travel with us after your father's death was avenged?" the little demon shrugged. "I like you guys. I haven't really felt so home sick until Kagome died." There was a large sadness in his voice.

"Whatever," Inuyasha stated blankly. "You guys go home if you want. I'm gonna travel the world and defeat so many demons that my name will go down in history!" and there it was, the three remaining companions were all going off into different directions, all leaving each other in the past. Probably destined to never see each other ever again.

This is not the end! I repeat this is not the end! –You didn't have to repeat, I mean it's written down right there in front of them- ignores Oh! I love this song! It's "Wonderwall" by Oasis. –Do you have ADD or something? - No, when I'm tired at night I become hyper and when I'm hyper I can focus very well. Please review and I'll… gets distracted by a blinding light.


	9. Are you afraid?

I hate the time before Christmas break. I mean could they give you anymore work? I have like a bunch of projects, quizzes, and stuff and then they made me run the mile today! But we got out of school early because of snow so I didn't finish. I am so failing gym… -Is that even possible? - Yes.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, I hope that, that is obvious by now.

They had all left one another for there own lives about a year ago. It had been a sad day despite any feelings of hatred that nay of them had once held against each other.

Sango had settled down in a village far away from any thing in her past. She didn't want those things to come back. And to insure Inuyasha could never find her she lived in a place that rained a lot.

It's not that she didn't like her old companions; it was just that she had been through so much and now that she had finally dealt with her pain she didn't want it to return. The only thing she kept to remind her was the kimono and fan; they were the only things she would allow to remind her.

She took up healing and soon became the town healer. It was great to finally give back life instead of just taking it away. She turned no one away for treatment. Her knowledge of Kagome's time healing made her the best in the entire empire.

Not too long after settling down people from all over the country were seeking her skills. But she refused to leave the village. For those too sick to come and see her she would tell the one who had come seeking her how to heal.

Many men in the village had asked for her hand. She was both beautiful and talented, what man wouldn't want that? She always kindly declined from any offer. Her work was too important to be interfered with.

One day a man with an almost severed arm came to her in need of healing. At once she went to get ready the pain suppressing herbs. "What happened to you?" she asked applying them as quickly as she could.

"I came across the former lord of the western lands. Ever since he gave up his title he has been a mad man!" Sango only nodded. She had heard all the rumors a dozen times before. It was funny that Sesshoumaru was the one keeping her in business.

"You're lucky he didn't kill you. Letting you off only without an arm is very lenient of him." the man nodded. "I was just getting wood for a fire when I bumped into him. Never have I been so scarred in my life. I wish I knew what happened to make him so bloodthirsty."

"There is a chance we can save the arm." She told him ignoring what he had just said. "But I doubt it will ever heal properly." The man nodded. "It's better then nothing. Besides, if I came home without an arm my wife might never forgive me." He laughed Sango didn't.

It took all day to properly take care of the man's arm. When she was finished Sango was exhausted.

"Demon!" came a cry from someone in the distance. "There is a demon coming!" Sango looked panicked. There were no slayers or fighters in this village. She had told no one of her life as a demon slayer. But it seemed like now she had no choice.

Quickly she changed into her old demon slayer attire. She had gotten rid of the boomerang because it had been too big to hide. She picked up her fan from its hiding place. No demon would destroy her new home.

All the people in the town stopped running when they saw her. She was tying on her mask, trying not to make eye contact with the people she had grown so attached to in the past year. "Sango! You can't fight a demon, you will get yourself killed! You're a healer, not a fighter." the head man of the village was horrified by the idea of her being killed by a demon.

"I was born a demon slayer in a village filled with demon slayers. I have only become a healer in these recent times." He stopped walking aside her in confusion and suddenly she was alone.

The demon didn't try and hide from her. It was sitting at the base of a tree waiting. Its eyes down cast and ashamed. Only Sango could see any expression on his face, which was the way it had always been.

"Demon, leave these lands." He was starring right at her but didn't say a thing. "Did you not hear me? I said leave these lands!" her voice contained more authority the it should have.

"Sango…" it was a pained whisper. He stood up to his full height and walked towards her. His walk was agonizingly slow. "Stay back demon who is not worthy to be named nor speak names."

Her fan would in defensive position. "Your heart has grown cold like a winter day." He whispered, not ceasing on his advance. She took a step back even though in all of her demon slaying teachings told her to hold ground.

"Or maybe not." Suddenly he disappeared before her eyes. She looked up to some trees and behind her but would not find him. She felt a hand grab her around the waist. Quickly she turned around, wiggling out of his grasp.

She went to slice him with her fan but he evaded with the utmost ease. "Why have you come to these lands?" she asked while still advancing this her attacks. It had been so long since she had fought a demon and such a powerful one too.

There was the tiniest smile on his face as he stopped evading. The top half of his head was covered with his hair and in the shadow. It was the perfect time to hit him right in the heart. But he grabbed her hand in mid attack and twisted it behind her back, causing her back to be pressed against his front. (I'm not really sure what it's really called.)

All that could be heard was her panting. She had meant to keep up with her demon slayer activities, in case of a time like this but healing took up too much of her time. She remembered her other hand, he hadn't captured that one.

As quickly as she could she jumped and spun, untwisting her other hand and tried to punch him directly in the face. But like how she knew he would grabbed her to her hand and as fast as she had tried to escape his grasp he got her back, even more tightly pressed against him now.

"What do you want!" she yelled, letting her frustration get a hold of her. His breath was warm against her neck and sent chills through out her entire body. The chills didn't stop after a few minuets she started to squirm in his arms, trying to make them go away.

"I've been looking for you." Everything stopped when he said that. Her mind just stopped and her eyes widened. "It wasn't very hard to find you since you have become so… so famous."

"I too have heard of you giving up all your land to that toad." "I needed time to find you. You're the only one who has ever made me hesitate." And that's when she felt it. A thin cold metal sword pressed against her delicate throat.

'When did that happen?' she wondered to herself. It could have been there the whole time and she wouldn't have even noticed it. "I cannot rule my lands and have my weakness running free through the land; I cannot let my vulnerability be shown to others."

Sango felt anger fill through her. "So you're just going to kill me!" and just like that the sword dropped and her hands were free. She still didn't move. She felt his head rest on the back of her shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned, wanting a response but knowing he would not give her one. "I wasn't going to kill you." His voice tired and worn almost defeated even.

His head lifted and she turned around. There he was. His hair was still short like it had been when Rin had burned it off except now it looked like it had been cut with a knife. Still, it was choppy. His clothing was only made up of a pair of black pants and a black vest as well. Bandages covered most of his stomach and part of his chest.

Right away she noticed that the bandages needed to be changed. Otherwise he might get an infection to a wound that looked to be massive. "Apparently after you gave up your land you also gave up your ability to be almost untouchable."

"I fell." He replied simply although she doubted it. He was back in his emotionless state now. Sango sighed. "If you weren't going to kill me then what is it that you were planning to do?"

His eyes lighted up at her question. He looked like a boy who was about to show a girl the most magnificent thing in the world. And he made her feel like the shy little girl who was being shown.

Gently he rested his head against hers. There foreheads pressed against each other. She knew what was going to happen, it had happened many time already a year ago. But when he placed his lips on hers it took her by surprise.

"I was going to take you as my mate, my bride." He replied in a whisper when they separated. There were a million reasons for her to laugh in his face, to go right out and say fat chance but she didn't say a word.

Feeling his warmth and feeling him made her rethink everything she had come to as a fact in the past year. 'Maybe I should say yes and be with him. If he was really planning to kill me like he had those other woman, why would he have waited a year to come back for me? I mean wouldn't he have just done it right when he had the chance?'

Her mind was racing. She didn't know what she was saying but the next thing she knew she was in his arms and already running away to a new life with him. She didn't remember saying yes. She didn't remember his reaction. All she remembered was hearing his heart beat echo in her ears while being swept away. All she remembered was his voice echoing the same question he had once asked her every day. "Are you afraid?"

I am horrible at endings and I truly apologize if it ruined it for you but I do hope you liked it. Please review! smile


End file.
